What I've Done
by missangellicdevil
Summary: Max was taken from the flock three years ago. Three years later, she escapes, with the help of the Flock. But will they understand, trust and accept the new Max?
1. Chapter 1

I never knew that _that _day was going to be _the_ last day that I get to speak to them.

_I'm sorry..._

_What I've Done_

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

_Max POV_

"Wakey wakey birdie," sneered an Eraser at my cell (yes, they were humane enough to give me a cell) door. I ignored him, but sat up. It's been three years, three years since I sacrificed myself to the school for the Flock.

My cell door opened, and two burly Erasers stomped in. I ignored them, just like how I ignored everyone and everything in this place. They hauled me to my feet, and dragged me to a lab, and chained me up to the metal gurney. As usual.

Then, the needles lowered onto my skin, and I squirmed. As per usual. This time, as the chemicals flowed into my bloodstream, they burned through me. I screamed in pain, my voice sounding raw after years of disuse.

I had vowed never to talk after I was taken. No matter what they asked, I never replied, verbally that is. I only nodded or shook my head. The occasional sneer and glare is still there, just, well, _occasional. _

I never smiled, or cried, as that was the biggest door to my emotions. Once I show emotions, they will take it to their advantage.

The pain burned up my veins, and coursed through my whole body. But soon, the pain disappeared, and my screams reduced. Then, the White-Coats injected another chemical into my body. Again, my body burned, and I screamed. However, this time, the pain was worse. There was nothing I could do, chained down, as the chemical coursed through my body. This time, it burned continuously, until I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

What I've done

Chapter 2

_Fang's POV_

Three years. _Three years_ since Max left us.

Well, I hope she's happy. She split us up, and caused us so much pain.

Yes, you read correctly. We split up. The other Flock members wanted to find their parents, after Max left. So, after a few months, we found them. Angel's and Gazzy's parents apparently did not sell them off. It was their aunt, who was in desperate need of money then, who sold them to the School. Their parents were more than glad of the reunion.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god, Zephyr? Ariel?_ _John... I can't believe this..." Mrs Johnson, their mother, exclaimed. Poor lady..._

"_Well, Ange, Gaz, take care of yourselves, okay?" I whispered, knelt down at their eye level. They nodded, tears in their eyes. I hugged them one last time, and let them go. _

"_Fang!" Angel called out, as I turned away. I turned and faced her again._

"_Yeah, Ange?" I asked, curious of what she wanted to ask me._

"_If you have any trace of Max, will you let us know?" My heart constricted at her name._

"_Sure, Angel, but I definitely doubt it. She left, and she probably won't come back again. But if I ever see her, I'll call you, okay?" I replied quietly._

"_Thank you, Fang" and with that, we turned away from each other, to our own destinations, probably never meeting again._

_Flashback end_

Next was Nudge. She was not given away, but rather, she was taken at birth. Her uncle was the one who sealed the deal with the School. Of course, her parents did not know about this, and had been grieving for many years.

_Flashback_

_Knock, knock_

_A lady in her late thirties opened the door. She looked exactly like Nudge, only older. She gasped when she saw Nudge._

"_M-Monique? Is that you?" she whispered, and Nudge nodded, rather sheepishly and for once, she was silent._

"_Oh my gosh... MICHAEL! Come here!" she yelled suddenly, and we were almost shocked out of our skin. A man, also seemingly in his late thirties, came to the door. When he saw Nudge, he was shocked. _

"_Is...is it her? Our baby girl who was sold away at birth?" The man, Michael, asked. The lady nodded._

_They were transfixed for a moment, and then Iggy coughed. They glanced up, and then noticed us. _

"_Were you the ones who took care of her for the last 11 years of her life?" the lady asked quietly, and we nodded._

"_Thank you, very very much for your efforts. We really appreciate this. Really. Is there any way we can repay you?" Michael spoke this quietly, almost threateningly. We tensed up, but shook our heads. _

"_Can we just have a few last words together?" I asked quietly, and they nodded._

_We stood a little away from them, and Nudge threw us a huge hug, while tears cascaded down her cheeks. Iggy stroked her hair soothingly, and that simple action, it seemed, caused her to cry even harder than before._

"_It's okay Nudge, you'll be safe here. Away from all the hardships of the first eleven years of your life. You'll finally have a family now... Don't cry, Nudge," Iggy sighed near the end, and she nodded._

_We were about to turn away when she asked the same question as Angel. _

_"If you have any trace of Max, will you let me know, Fang?" I paused for a moment._

"_Yes Nudge, I will. Don't you worry about it." I replied softly._

_Then, we left, never looking back at the crying girl, standing on the porch of their mansion, with her newly found parents_

_End Flashback_

Iggy insisted on staying with me for a few months, but I would hear none of it. I knew he was not keen to find his parents, especially after the last encounter, but after a little research, we found out that the parents that we found earlier on was not his real parents. They were white-coats from the school, out to slow us down. His real parents, apparently, were some really nice people. They were missionaries, ever since Iggy was taken

_Flashback_

"_Here we are, Igmeister," I heaved a sigh of relief after the hours of searching._

"_Yeah..." Iggy 's voice trailed off. I could see that he was nervous. I patted him on the shoulder, and we walked slowly to the front door._

_Knock, knock._

_The door swung open to reveal a tall lady, with blonde hair. I could tell that she was Iggy's mother, because of her eyes and nose, which Iggy had inherited. _

"_Jeff? Is that really you?" she asked softly, and Iggy nodded curtly. She proceeded to hug him, leaning her head on his shoulder. _

"_My sweet, darling boy," she murmured, but we both caught it. She leaned away and whispered, "Welcome home, Jeff."_

"_Just a minute, Mrs Holman, Jeff... he's blind." I blurted out Iggy's liability to his mother in a second. Iggy tensed, but his mother gripped his shoulder gently, and whispered fiercely, "No, that means nothing to me. As long as he's back here, I'm more than happy. Nothing can stand in the way of my love for my son." _

_Iggy had tears cascading down his cheeks. His mother decided to leave us alone to say goodbye._

"_So... this is it, Ig. Take care, okay? And don't blow anything up," I warned, and he chuckled darkly._

"_Yes, Mother, I won't do anything funny," he sneered, and smirked._

"_Okay, I better get going, Ig. I'll miss you, always," I smiled sadly, and turned to leave when,_

"_If you have any trace of... her, will you let me...?" _

"_Yes, Ig, I sure will. Take care,"I said, and without another word, I turned to leave._

_Flashback end_

So now, here I am, alone, and no longer searching for her. I've long given up on the hope that she wants to be found. If that's what she wants, then that's what she will get.


	3. Chapter 3

What I've Done

Chapter 3

_Max's POV_

Time passed quickly for me. I can't even tell how long I was here. I knew that time passed slowly when you're in pain, but I wasn't sure how.

Every day was filled with pain and agony, as the torture they meted out became more and more painful each day. But no matter what, you would never have heard the pain-filled screams, the moans of agony coming from me.

Each day was a buzz of experimentation, torture and more experimentation. But all my thoughts are only circled around one thing- _this is for the flock. This is my price for keeping them safe and free._

Speaking of the flock, I wondered how they were faring. I wondered if Fang had made them go to school, or home schooled them, if that was even possible.

My thoughts began encircling my flock again.

Angel...my baby... she'd be at least nine by now. I know she always loved the idea of education, just like Nudge. I hope she's safe and doing what she loved now.

Gazzy...my little trooper. Always not complaining whenever we were on the run. He was always a little overprotective of Angel, and would always put her safety and happiness before his. He always loved creating bombs with Iggy... I wonder if he's picking up proper lesson on chemical reaction between objects...

Nudge...my little fashionista and chatterbox. She is probably planning her outfit for the next year, and hunting up on different style types to use. She was never pessimistic, except during the hard periods of our lives. She always loved dressing everyone up, and always making up a style of her own. I think she might be a fashion designer in the future...

Iggy... my left-winged man, cook and pyromaniac with Gazzy. He never failed to let me scream at him, for being the sexist pig- _my _sexist pig- the pyromaniac, the amazing cook he is. He was always the one there for me when Fang was not, and was always like an older brother to me. I think that if he is in school, his favorite subject is most likely Chemistry, where he can blow up the lab.

And last but most definitely not the least, Fang. My right-winged man, my best friend, my lover. I hope that he will never forget me, and most definitely have forgiven me for being taken. He was the best boyfriend any girl can ask for, and I never have forgotten about him, or anyone for that matter. My only regret was never telling him how much I love him... I hope he's coping well...

Well, I will never know how the Flock is doing until I am out of here, and that, I hope, would not be too long from now.


	4. Chapter 4

What I've done

Chapter 4

_Fang's POV_

It was a quiet Friday night. Coincidentally, it was my 17th birthday as well, and my third birthday alone. I was walking home after work, as I let my mind wander…

_Three years…_

After we split up, I flew to Brooklyn, New York, and decided to start over there. I settled down, joined middle school and became part of the social circle.

I was deemed as a "popular kid" when I joined the school. I was on the football team, basketball team, track team… just to keep my mind away from the flock…and…

_Max._

Anyways, I was part of the popular group now, and I was what some people would have called "well-adjusted" in high school. As if that's true…

I had a new girlfriend. Her name is Elizabeth, Beth to me and all her friends. Then there was Jaydee and Chris, Shira and Cole. All of them were the stereotypical high school students-the jocks and the cheerleaders. Elizabeth was the head cheerleader, and both Jaydee and Shira were her assistants. Meanwhile, there was me, the quarterback, Chris was midfielder and Cole as second quarterback.

We "ruled" the school. I didn't like it, but I have already changed so much, it didn't matter.

Lost in thought, I did not realize someone at the alley way near the bus stop I was approaching until it was too late.

There was a bag over my head, and the darkness engulfed me when I felt a hit on my head…


	5. Chapter 5

What I've Done

Chapter 5

Max POV

It was yet another day of testing.

_Joy._

This time, they injected me with a drug that was 'performance-enhancing'. Then I was made Eraser bait.

_Ouch._

Oh... well. I came back to my cell with little scratches. I can't say the same to the Erasers, though...

My thoughts drifted to the Flock. It was quite a while since I saw the outside... I'm guessing three years.

My baby, Angel, would be 10 by now...

Gazzy would be 12...

Nudge would be 15...

Iggy and Fang would be 17... like me.

Anyways, I was sitting in my cell, just staring into empty space and thinking about how much the Flock has grown, when my cell door slid open. Two Erasers strode in, on their shoulders a huge sack. Looks like a human inside, I mused to myself.

"Some company for you, birdie," one sneered. I glared back. He chuckled , and then he and his companion untied the bag and out came...

Fang.

_Fang._

I gasped silently. He should not be here! Why is he here? I asked myself mentally, almost going into hysterics. It was definitely great that Fang was here, but it meant that he would be hurt-soon.

And that was definitely _not _on my list.

He stirred, and I went over to cradle his head in my arms. I promised myself that I'll go to all lengths to protect him-and the rest of the flock-even if it meant giving up my life, my freedom, for them, to protect them from all the hurt, pain and torture I felt right now.

And that's a promise I intend to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

What I've Done

Chapter 6

Fang POV

I awoke to soft arms cradling my head, relieving me of my pain. I stirred, and my eyelids fluttered open. I stared up at the angel, the last person I would have expected to see.

_Max._

"M-Max... ? Is that you?" she stared at me, then nodded, rather tentatively. I sat up, and hugged her. She felt... soft beneath me. It felt good to have her safe in my arms... after those long three years.

I felt as though all my anger and hate for her leave me as soon as I saw her, and I knew I had some questions that she held the answers to.

We finally pulled apart, and she smiled at me. I then realised that she had not spoken a single word here. I stared at her, willing her to speak, but she just inclined her head, staring at me, still not a single word uttered.

"Max...? Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked quietly. She seemed to have sighed at this... Now that's odd...

She grabbed my arm, and then I felt a tingling sensation travel through my body. It was not burning, but rather... soothing. It soon faded away. I stared at Max, and suddenly I heard a voice in my head. It was sweet, and rough at the same time. It was as though Max was speaking... as it sounded so much like her.

_Fang..._

I stared at her a little longer, before realising that it _is _Max.


	7. Chapter 7

What I've Done

Chapter 7

Max POV

YES! It works after all! My new power! It works! I can't believe this... now i can 'talk' to Fang!

Oh, wait... you must be wondering what I am talking about... Well, I developed a new power: telepathy. Yep, you heard correctly. It's kind of like talking to someone in their mind but, of course, it is much, much more. I realised that I can have emotions in my 'speech' as well, and that by doing it properly, I can control people just by my mind. Cool, eh?

Oh, now you must be wondering... why am I not talking? Well... the White Coats decided that my voice needs... improvements. And as such, they decided to experiment on my throat. But, it failed, and I lost my ability to talk. Apparently.

So, yeah. But I'm not scared. I have my powers, and I most definitely can still have a chance at speaking. Just... not the normal way.

"Max...?" Fang called to me quietly, drawing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, then stared at him.

[_italics_: Max]

[_**bold and italics**_: Fang]

_Yeah? _ I mentally asked him.

_**Can you hear me here? **_He asked me through his head.

_Duh, _I replied was taken aback

_**So... you can hear my thoughts?**_

_I could if I wanted to, but I'd rather not. Besides, I'm not Angel..._

_**Oh.**_

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a White Coat, with two Erasers, came in. The White Coat pointed at me, and the two Erasers came forward and hauled me out. I saw Fang's stricken face just before we turned, but I ignored it.

We went through a few turns-three rights, one left, two rights after that-the usual path to the lab.

They dragged me to the metal table in the middle of the room, and they laid me on it. The cool metal raised goosebumps along my arms, and I shivered involuntarily. They took no notice of it -or were they ignoring it- and chained me up.

You would have thought that I would fight those restraints, but three years here taught me to keep my cool, unless I wanted Fang dead before sunrise tomorrow. I shuddered at that thought.

"So... Maximum," the oh-so-familiar voice of the Director drawled, and I resisted a eye-roll. The click-clacking sound of high heels became gradually louder as she approached. I struggled a bit, and suddenly, her face loomed over mine menancingly.

"Now... I know you want dear Fang out of here, don't you? Out of here, so he will not need to endure any pain, would not need to hear your pain. Is that it?" she whispered menancingly at my ear. I shuddered, and then nodded, with a grimace on my face, I think...

I would do whatever they wanted, just for them to be free. That was the reason why I have been in this hellhole for the last three years. For them. Each day, I faced each day with much gusto, just to prove that I am all that they need, not Fang, not the rest of the Flock.

She clicked her fingers, and I was let off the restraints, but ti was still tied up. Suddenly Fang was dragged into the room, two Erasers holding on to him. They let go of him. That was then that I saw the shock collar around his neck. He began moving to me, but then he got shocked. Tears began pouring down my cheeks as I saw him struggle to reach me, while getting shocked each time. I turned to the Director, begging her with my eyes to let him off. She finally clicked her fingers, and they grabbed him, and released the collar off of his neck, and then click it onto mine. Fang saw this, and his eyes widened.

"No... NO! NOT MAX! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE LET HER OFF! PLEASE!" He screamed, but to no avail. I watched him, with silent tears sliding down my cheeks, claw the Erasers. The Director then shocked me once.

It was a shock to me, as the current was huge, and I had not braced myself for it yet. I fell to my knees, and Fang watched me, a tortured look on his face.

_Fang... promise me that you would not come back to get me, and that you have to take care of the Flock. Please, just promise me this..._

_**NO MAX! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU IN THIS HELLHOLE ANY LONGER!**_

_Fang, please..._

_**NO, Max please don't do this to me...**_

_No, Fang. Just... go. Please don't come back..._

_**NO MAX... NO...**_

Just then, they dragged him away, and I watched, as he thrashed around in the Erasers' grip, and finally, was out of my sight. I could still hear him screaming, begging them to take him, and let me go.

They then dragged me back to__my cell, where I fell into a heap, crying myself to sleep that night. But, somewhere in my heart, I knew he was out, and safe at last.


	8. Chapter 8

What I've Done

Chapter 8

Fang's POV

I can't believe that Max would do that. It was just... so painful... So much so that I even forgot the past three years.

When they dragged me away from Max, they pulled me away first, and guess what? It was to the main gates. They opened the door and threw me out. Then, they closed the gates and walked away. I banged a few times on the gates, then when no one replied, I slumped against the gates.

My thoughts swirled around Max. I've never seen her so... heartbroken, ever. She was in so much pain, but there was light in her eyes when I was dragged away. I then realised that she had struck a deal with the Director.

Forsaking her life for my freedom.

Tears made their way to my eyes, and I sat there crying for the longest time, until the tears ran dry. I then unfurled my wings and flew to my apartment in New York.

Max... My Max... gone...

_And I'll do whatever it takes to get her back._


	9. Chapter 9

What I've Done

Chapter 9

Max's POV

It has been… days, I guess? Days, since I last saw Fang.

_Oh Fang…_

They put me through more torturous tests and even added in more sessions to break me. The tests demanded more than before, but I held strong, for my family.

I developed new powers, again. This time, I can control all the elements: Light, Darkness, Shadow, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Metal.

I'm also something they called a "pain merchant". I can take away people's pain and pass it off to someone else, or I can keep it with me. My body was made to accept that pain. I also can create pain, pain that was so unimaginable that it can kill one's mental health. I was also a healer.

That-the pain and the healing-was a _painful _experience for the people receiving my pain or healing. For me, it was not so… unless I kept the pain to myself that is…

_Flashback_

Two Erasers came to my cell and dragged me out. For once, since I got caught, I began fighting back. They pulled me out of my cell and punched me once, in the stomach, hoping to subdue me.

Boy were they so wrong.

Fury washed over me. I wanted them to feel my pain-both physical and emotional-and my sorrow. I wanted them to feel exactly what I've been feeling while I was being captured.

Suddenly, both of the Erasers holding me collapsed. They whined, clutching their heads, screaming.

Now, _that's _new.

I sprinted down the hallway, making a right when I heard a scream. It was just down the hallway. I followed the sound until I reached a door. I hesitated slightly, and then pushed the handle of the door open. Inside there, a girl was lying on a table with her stomach cut open. I dashed to her side, desperate to find a way to ease her pain, when my hand brushed against hers.

Then, her screaming subdued, until it was only whimpers, and then nothing.

Throughout the ordeal, I had my eyes closed, and when I opened them, I saw the girl smiling gratefully at me. Her stomach was sealed, and she seemed to be out of pain. I smiled back at her, happy that I could save her. Then, a huge surge of pain overcame me, and I fell into the darkness.

_Flashback end_

And that was my only memory of my powers. I did not try to use my pain merchant powers, in fear of hurting anyone with it. I promised myself to use it only when necessary.

I began working on an escape plan. The scientists have temporarily stopped with the testing on me, leaving me to recover while they experimented on other poor souls. I was able to fly, and soon

_I'm outta here._

_I'm coming home, guys._


End file.
